Dark Side Stories
by Evandar
Summary: The side stories to 'Red Sun Rising'. These short stories chart Harry's childhood as Aryn, and show how he developed into the character he is in the main Fic. Mentions of slash FGOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Welcome to Dark Side Stories! These are the side stories to 'Red Sun Rising' and they chart Harry(Aryn)'s years growing up with Jericho. If you haven't read 'Red Sun Rising', please do before you read this or else it won't make any sense at all.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, and I make no money from writing these Fics. I do, however, own Jericho Vesper and all his various incarnations. Lucius Valerius, however, was a real person, he overturned the Oppian Law twenty years after the defeat of Hannibal, and I'm just borrowing him for this.

**Dark Side Stories**

**By Evandar**

**Finding**

Jericho Vesper let the limp body of the tramp fall to the floor in a heap and turned away licking all traces of blood from his lips. He hadn't meant to kill, in fact, he usually didn't, but this time the Hunger had taken over. It made sense, after all, he hadn't fed for the past three months due to a lot of work coming in, and he hadn't been able to take the time off.

No…he was making excuses now. To him, human life was sacred and he tried to let his victims live as often as he could. When he could not, like this time, then he would send condolences to the family anonymously. But no one would miss the tramp, and there was nothing Jericho could do about that. With a flick of his wrist the drained body behind him burst into flames and vanished, incinerated by the intense heat. Jericho moved on.

It was a pleasant late-autumn night, that was almost summery in temperature and the skies above London were clear and filled with stars that only just showed through the haze of pollution and artificial light that covered the city like a blanket. It was nights light these that Jericho enjoyed walking the streets in search of prey but they were rare, British weather was not like the weather had been in his dear Mater Magna.

He was two miles away from where his dinner had been curled up in a doorway when he heard it. He paused, his ears pricked and alert waiting to see if he had imagined it, and he had almost moved on when it happened again. A soft, snuffling whimper reached his ears and he turned to face the narrow alley it had come from. He approached cautiously, his sensitive nose alerting him to the smell of a dirty, dying human, and magic. Magic so strong that it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as its current ran through him like electricity.

He looked around the alley and saw nothing at first apart from an old pile of rags and a group of large, overflowing dustbins surrounded by bin bags. He turned to leave again when he heard the whimper once more and saw the bundles of rags twitch slightly. Fear gripping him, he dashed over and found that his suspicions were confirmed; there was an abandoned baby lying there, trying to cry.

"There there," he murmured in Latin. "Hello my little one. You're going to be safe now."

At the sound of his voice the baby opened its eyes and gazed up at him innocently. Jericho gasped; he'd never seen such bright green eyes on a human before. He scooped the child up in his arms and cuddled it close.

"Who did this to you?" he continued, not expecting a reply. "Such pretty eyes, little one, I wonder who you are. But first you need some food…and definitely a bath. How long have you been here, I wonder."

He had no baby food, or milk, and he doubted that it would work even if he had; the child was so close to death. He sighed, knowing that he had little alternative.

"I swore never to pass my curse onto another," he whispered. "But to save a life, sometimes you need to change it beyond recognition. I'm sorry, my little one, but you won't be a human anymore. Well…not entirely. It won't be so bad, and you will live with me as your new Daddy. Whoever could leave you here to die doesn't deserve you anyway."

He freed one of his hands and raised it to his mouth. With one last look at the child's gorgeous eyes he bit down on his index finger hard, drawing blood. Before the wound could heal up again he pressed his finger to the child's lips, smearing them with his thick, black blood. The baby was so desperate for nourishment that it probably would have suckled at anything at that moment, and so it eagerly latched onto Jericho's finger. Jericho smiled and watched as the changes began to take place. The baby's peachy skin turned snow white under the grime, and he felt its magic spike. He knew that under the tatty blankets, the baby's fingernails would be lengthening into sharp little claws and that it would be getting stronger as his blood replenished its body.

"Enough little one, you don't want to drink too much of this poison in one go," he murmured as he pulled his finger away. "You can have some later when I've given you some proper food. Gods know that you need it. Juno and Diana have blessed you, my little one, or else you would never have been found. Come now, let's get you home."

As he turned into the night Jericho looked back in the direction of the tramp's last home and smiled.

'I took a life tonight, but now, I can also give one back,' he thought, and vanished from sight as he ran towards his home in Gallow Lane, Wizarding London.

J

After he had settled the baby down to sleep in a nest of pillows on his bed, Jericho returned to his small kitchen to put away the baby food he had bought on his was home. He had, of course, bought other baby supplies, but he had no idea what a child needed. He had never had one before, after all. There was one other thing that he had acquired that night; it was a letter that had fallen out of the baby's blankets when he had unwrapped him to give him a bath. Picking it up off the kitchen table, Jericho saw that it had already been slit open and that the letter had been torn slightly. Removing it, he unfolded it gently and began to read. Moments later he dropped the letter in shock and dashed back into his bedroom. He slowed as he approached the bed, and gently reached out to brush the fine fringe of hair from the child's forehead to reveal a thin scar shaped like a lightening bolt.

He sat down suddenly as his mind processed the information. His new son, the baby he had found abandoned in a London alley way, was Harry Potter. The same Harry Potter that had saved the world from the Dark Lord just two days ago.

Jericho got the feeling that he had just let himself in for a lot of trouble.


	2. Return

AN: This takes place roughly three years after the last little ficlet. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Jericho Vesper. /grins/ That's fine by me.

Dark Side Stories: Return

By Evandar

After spending two years back in his native land of Norway after the fall of the Dark Lord, Fenrir Greyback had returned to England to seek out his lover. From that point, it had taken him another year to actually track him down, as the vampire had changed his name, and vampire scents were incredibly hard to follow.

Still, Fenrir had made it, arriving at last to a small Potions and Apothecary store on the corner of Gallow Lane where it joined Knockturn Alley. It was fairly nondescript, as were most shops in the area, with just a swinging black sign near the door that proclaimed it to be JV Potions and Apothecary in silver lettering. The windows were blacked out, and there was a small charm above the door made out of feathers, thread and something that looked suspiciously like human bone. Fenrir had no idea what it was for, but the sight of it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Whatever it was, it was definitely illegal for that much Dark magic to be coming from it.

Taking a deep breath, Fenrir pushed open the door, triggering a spell that would allow the owner to know that someone had entered. There was mo sign of anyone, so Fenrir decided to browse the shelves while he waited. Jars filled with preserved dead things lined the shelves, with dried herbs hanging above them. Belladonna, foxglove, yew, oleander, poison ivy, hemlock and wolfsbane were the ones that he recognised, but he had never excelled at Herbology. He sneezed suddenly and backed away from the aconite, which hung there innocently. He glared at the plant.

"Fenrir?" a voice asked from behind him. The voice was familiar, and at that moment, it was filled with wonder. He turned to see his lover standing and staring at him, and he smiled.

"Hey," he greeted. "Miss me?"

He got his answer when the vampire flung himself into his arms, laughing with joy. They held one another for a long moment before the vampire pulled away slightly.

"I did, and it took you far too long to find me," he said.

"It's not my fault you're so good at hiding," Fenrir growled. "And your new name's a bit poncey, to be honest."

"Thank you so much, puppy," Jericho replied sarcastically, deliberately using the pet name that Fenrir hated. Fenrir growled.

"There's someone you should meet," Jericho continued, but the tone of his voice had changed. He was warning Fenrir about something, and that made the werewolf take notice. Had Jericho met someone new? He knew that he'd been away for a long time, but he had said he would come back. Had Jericho grown tired of waiting?

His thoughts must have shown on his face, because Jericho tutted softly and kissed him gently on the lips.

"It's not like that, moron," he assured him. "I adopted, that's all. Harry!"

The idea of Jericho actually being in the slightest bit parental was, in Fenrir's opinion, absolutely hilarious. He had never met anyone less likely to spawn in his life: Jericho hadn't even created another vampire, let alone hint at wanting to adopt a child, and Fenrir couldn't help but laugh. Jericho shot him an annoyed look.

Fenrir only stopped laughing when a little boy of about four years old stepped out from behind the counter. The child had shoulder length black hair, brilliant green eyes, and very pale skin. Fenrir sniffed the air and realised that he couldn't smell the boy. He looked at Jericho accusingly.

"Only half way," Jericho confirmed guiltily. "I had to do it to save his life."

"Let me guess, you'd killed someone earlier and you were feeling guilty," Fenrir drawled.

"Exactly. You know me so well," Jericho replied, smiling slightly. He stepped away from Fenrir and held his hand out to the little boy, who took it and looked up at Fenrir curiously.

"Harry, this is Fenrir," Jericho told him gently. "He's very important to me, so he's going to be staying with us. Fenrir, this is my son, Harry Potter, but to everyone else around here, he's known as Aryn."

"Nice to meet you Harry," Fenrir greeted, and the boy smiled at him shyly, before looking back at Jericho. Jericho nodded, and Harry left them, going through a door behind the counter and into the back room.

"He's shy," Jericho pointed out. "He doesn't meet people very often, for obvious reasons."

"You turned Harry Potter into a half-vampire and hid him in Gallow Lane," Fenrir growled. "Are you crazy?"

"Unfortunately, that seems to be a side effect of living for as long as I have," Jericho said airily. "Besides, where better to hide someone than in the last place on earth that people would expect you to?"

Fenrir didn't have an answer to that.

"So, now that you've met my little secret, how would you like to have a hand in raising him?" Jericho asked, glancing coyly at the werewolf.

"You want me to stick around?" Fenrir asked.

"I did just tell Harry you would be staying with us," Jericho pointed out. He sighed softly. "You don't have to if you don't want to, of course, but after you took the effort of tracking me down…"

"Yeah, I want to stay," Fenrir interrupted. Jericho beamed at him, and stepped back into Fenrir's arms to kiss the werewolf passionately.

"I have one condition," he said after they broke apart. "You make this permanent."

"What? The stay or…"

"Us. I don't care that it will kill me; I've lived long enough anyway. It's just that, I don't want to have to be without you again."

"What will your friends on the council think?" Fenrir asked.

"Who gives a shit?" Jericho snarled. "Who knows, anyway? It might shock them into doing something constructive about vampire – werewolf relations at long last."

Fenrir laughed, and rested his cheek on top of Jericho's head. He didn't want to be responsible for killing Jericho, but he had to admit, that's what he had come back for.

"All right, I'll mate you," he murmured.

"At last," Jericho commented, nuzzling Fenrir's neck.

"Hush, you."


	3. Adalwolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, own Jericho and Adalwolf, even though Adalwolf creeps me out. You'll find out why later.

AN: I was working on another Ficlet for this series, but then I realised that I should probably introduce Adalwolf before the next chapter of Red Sun Rising came out so that you could know the history between him and Harry. So here he is: the Creepy Vampire Kid of Doom.

Dark Side Stories:

Adalwolf

by Evandar

Harry was a good boy. He was intelligent and worked hard at his lessons even though it was his father who taught him. But he was lonely. There were no children of his own age in the area, and he couldn't go to school in case Dumbledore or the Ministry found him.

Jericho watched as his son added another ingredient to the simple potion he was making. Six years was far too long for a little boy to go without the company of other children. The only people he was close to were his father, and Fenrir Greyback, his father's mate.

The last thing Jericho wanted was to enforce a life of solitude on his adopted child, but he didn't know any children. Well, none other than Adalwolf, and he didn't really count. After seven hundred years, nobody could really be classed as a child, no matter how young they had been when they had been turned. But he was the only person Jericho knew who was really suitable.

"That's him?" a soft, accented voice asked from somewhere around Jericho's mid thigh. Jericho nodded. "He's cute," the voice continued.

"I know," Jericho replied quietly. "And he means a lot to me, so if you dare hurt him then I will kill you."

The child by his side gave him an appraising look, before nodding slowly.

"I assure you, he will be safe with me."

"Harry," Jericho called, and the boy by the cauldron turned around to look at his father. "Harry, there is someone I'd like you to meet. This is Adalwolf."

Harry's gaze instantly flicked to the young boy next to his father and knew instantly that Adalwolf was no human. His eyes had the same look in them that his father had – the look that said that he had seen too much and been around too long. Other than that, it was only his clothing that gave him away. No child Harry had ever seen wore leggings and a tunic.

Facially, Adalwolf looked like he could have stepped out of a Renaissance painting, with his golden blonde curls, fair skin and large grey eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry," Adalwolf said quietly, taking a couple of steps towards him.

"Likewise," Harry replied.

Jericho mentally groaned. His son was grandstanding. Again.

'I'm going to maim Fenrir for showing my son how to be a macho idiot and how to do it at the wrong time' he thought. 'Or should I maim myself for allowing it?'

He slowly backed out of the room and left the two boys to it. He did have a shop to run, after all, and Adalwolf's human servant was hardly a suitable replacement.

Two hours later, he left the shop floor to check in on his son, to find him sitting with Adalwolf, who was telling him stories from when he was a child. Jericho knew from experience that Harry loved listening to such things, and he also knew that Adalwolf's stories would be very different from his own, meaning that Harry had a whole new world to explore through the child vampire.

They were cuddled up together on the sofa, and they looked so adorable that Jericho had to smile. Adalwolf glanced up at him and smiled warmly, the affection actually reaching his eyes, which was something Jericho knew to be rare.

Harry noticed Adalwolf's distraction, and looked up too, beaming at his father when he saw him standing in the doorway.

"Pater, can Adalwolf come to play with me again?" he asked. "I like him."

Jericho looked back at Adalwolf and saw the boy give a tiny nod.

"Of course," he said. "He can come here whenever he wants to."

On his way out, human servant at his side, Adalwolf paused.

"Valerius," he said, using Jericho's real name for once. "Harry is a blessing on you and your wolf. I like him, and I wish to become his friend, so if you hurt him, then I will kill you."

Jericho nodded, and then they were gone.


End file.
